


Everything All At Once

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [22]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, MerAdd, Songfic, Wordcount: 100, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "In one unending moment. You fall within my reach. I'm close enough to whisper... Hold on to me, hold on to me," from 'Everything All At Once,' by SYML.Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated M for language.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Everything All At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657982) by Jaina. 
  * Inspired by [Lost In A Tangle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657985) by Jaina. 



_Author's Note:_

Here's another short songfic :).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Everything All At Once**

* * *

" _In one unending moment. You fall within my reach. I'm close enough to whisper... Hold on to me, hold on to me," from 'Everything All At Once,' by SYML._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 100 Words. Rated M for language._

* * *

Addison Montgomery is tugging me close to her chest.

Derek Shepherd is staring at her hugging me now.

But I don't give a fuck because he left her then.

Now Addison is here, and I want her to be.

Derek sighs and walks away from us.

Finally, he's walking away. Good.

She's kissing my forehead.

I'm kissing her cheeks.

She's in love with me.

I'm in love with her as well.

We haven't said it to each other.

Not yet, it's too soon. Way too soon.

But she knows it, and I know it. I love her.

_She loves me._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is exactly 100 words.

(Pro tip for writing when you don't wanna type so much - EEK!)

Take care,

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
